


kidnapped

by AmandaBecker



Series: What if? [9]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: What if.... not only Georiana had been kidnapped during the cricket match?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: What if? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544161
Comments: 69
Kudos: 160





	1. lost

**Author's Note:**

> It's more drama, but as always with good end.

While the cricket match was still going on, Georgiana and Charlotte crept away.  
As they ran into town, they were suddenly pulled into a carriage.

After Mrs. Griffith confessed to Sidney that she had lost Georgina again, they looked for her and Miss Heywood everywhere.  
He was disappointed by both and in great sorrow when Mr Stringer came to him with Miss Heywood's purse.

Half an hour later, Sidney sat on the back of his horse heading for London. In his pocket was Charlottes purse.  
He had a very bad feeling.

Arrived at London in a strange house, the young women were seperated.  
Charlotte was locked in a tiny room with a lot of dresses, when you could name it like that. They all where made of thin material, transparent, with feathers and sparkling stones. There where also shoes, a drewer and a dressing table.  
She rummaged through the drawers, searching for any kind of pointed object to break the door open.  
Charlotte was scared at the door open abruptly and an older woman came in.

She looked her up and down, smiled a smugly smile and said to the man by her side to wait outside. She closed the door and stepped closer. She hold Charlottes chin and turned her face in every direction, noded and told her to take off her coat.  
„Where is Georgina? Who are you?“ Charlotte asked instead.  
„I am Mrs. Harris. That’s the only thing you have to know.“ 

Fear creeped in Charlotte, a cold hand cought her heart and she had a very bad feeling in her stomach. The older woman laughed, strummed with her braclets and ordered Charlotte to take off her coat.

„No.“ Charlotte said, her heart was beating faster.  
„So, I could bring the young man inside, I assure you, he will bring you to take off your coat.“ Tears welled up in Charlottes eyes and she unbottened her coat. To her luck Mrs. Harris noded with a broad smile and left the room without saying anything else.

Charlotte had read of such things in books, she never had thought it would happen in real life. Where was Georgiana? How could she be sure that she was alright? Her panic for her friend mixed with the concern of her own secure. What would happen next?

Sidney was in the coach on his way to his next stop. After he had found out that Otis' was with the 'Sons of Africa', and learned by him who was behind the abduction. He was now on his way to Mrs. Harris. His concern for Georgina and Charlotte led Sidney almost go insane when the carriage finally stopped at the boarding house.

„Oh Mr. Parker, we didn’t see you for a while...“ Mrs. Harris greeting him.  
„I am not here for that.“ The last time he was there were months ago, but seemingly she remembered him.  
„Where is Miss Lamb and Miss Heywood?“  
„I don’t know anybody with this names.“ She left the room, Sidney followed her.  
„Miss Lamb is my ward you have to tell me!“ he shouts. Fortunately she told him, what was happened to Georgina. 

„Is Miss Heywood with her?“  
„Miss Heywood? I never....“  
„Tell me!“  
They were interrupted by a screaming man approaching them with a bleeding nose, he shouted to Mrs. Harris.  
"I wanted a virgin, not a fury!"

The rest Sidney didn't hear anymore, he was in this room faster than he could think. His blood was rushing in his ear.  
When he saw Charlotte, a cold pain stabbed his heart.  
She sat in the corner of the room, knees pressed to her chest, head turned to the wall, trembling, her hair a mess.  
He fell to his knees and put his coat around her shoulders, she shrugged and tried to move away.  
"It's me. It's me." He told her quietly, closing the distance, shoving an arm around her shoulders, one under her knees and pulling her on his lap. He was relieved when he saw that she was fully clothed.

Charlotte pressed her face against his chest and clasped his shirt with her fists it would rip if someone tried to remove her from him. He covered her with his coat, stood up and was about to leave the room when Mrs. Harris stood in the door.

„If you want her you have to pay.“  
„Let me pass!“ He shoutet.  
„She is mine.“  
Sidney leaned down very close to Mrs. Harris, she stepped a few steps away from him, he was a very tall and broad man and she was afraid of him in this very moment. She didn’t have seen him like that before. He was always nice to her girls and friendly to her.

"You're wrong. No one is the property of anyone." He said in a dangerous low voice and Charlotte clasped his shirt even tighter.  
"Is she also your ward?" Mrs. Harris asked nervously laughing, but Sidney interrupted her with a whispered  
"No, she is....". The rest Charlotte couldn't hear.

When they passed that man with the broken nose, Sidney's heart was racing. He shoved his hand a little higher under her knees, whispering into her ear.  
"Hold on to me tight."  
She grabbed his neck with one arm and his grip on her back loosened, he clenched his fist and punched the man in the face as they passed.

As he sit down in the carriage he tried to sat her next to him, but she clutched his shirt so tight with her smal fingers, he knew she will tear it in pieces, when he tried to remove her from his lap. The arm around his neck was tightly, it was difficult for him to swallow. He breathed her in, both arms around her back now. Sidney griped her tight. Her breath tickled on his neck.

„You are safe. It’s over. It’s alright.“  
They pressed against each other, it was truly unproper. She was crying silently, he felt the tears which wet his neck.  
One hand came up and stroke softly over her hair.  
„Shh, it’s alright.“ Charlottes detached the arm around his neck a little and she slowly let sweep down her face at his neck, till it lay above his trumbling heart. He put his chin on top of her head.

„Where is Georgiana?“ her voice only a whisper. He couldn’t belive that her first question would be about the safety of her friend.  
He told her, she winced and whimpered at his words and pressed her face more into his chest. The feeling of her so close warmed his heart, although it was very unpropper and he felt guilty, all at once. 

„How are you feeling?“ he asked her and strocke her hair further, without thinking about it.  
„I am....I don’t know. Can we not talk about it?“  
„Charlotte...“ her heart stopped a moment at he was calling her christian name,  
„you can tell me, what happend, it’s alright.“ As he whispered in her ear she couldn’t stopp the shiver, which run through her.

„Could I...“ she began with shaking voice. „could I...“ her question was interrupted by smal sobs.  
„Everything you want, sweetheart.“ He whispered.  
„Take me....“ Sidney stiffened, „take me... with you.“  
„no, you have to go home.“  
„Please, we have no time, and Georgiana is... I mean, she would be..“ her sobing got louder, and in this moment he knew, he would never be able to deny her anything.  
„Alright, alright.“

Charlotte snuggled closer to him, breathed deeply, and he strocke her cheek. He gave the coachman the direction for their journey. After a while he noticed that Charlotte was asleep, her fingers losen their grip on him. As he began to remove her from his lap, to strech out his legs, her smal hands griped his shirt again. Sidney couldn’t belive how someone with such smal delicious fingers could be so strong. Not only physically.

Hours later in Bedford Place he was worried because Charlotte first helped Georgiana up and stayed with her for hours. He was afraid that she would repress her feelings.  
Then she came down again. Pale and smaller than ever.  
As she stepped into the room, he immediately stood up and told her he would give her everything she needed.  
Charlotte came closer, leaned her head against his chest and put her arms around his middle without a word.  
Sidney was shocked and pleased, not only because she wanted his embrace, but also because of the feelings whirling around in his mind and body.

„Why where you there? How could you know where I was?“ she asked after a while of silence.  
„Yeah, I...“ he couldn’t belive that he would tell her this, but he couldn’t stop beeing honest with her. He told her about Otis, Mr. Becroft and that this finally brought him to Mrs. Harris.  
„She knew you.“  
„Yes, er.. well... I was there...before.“ it was now the first time she detached herself from him, but now it was him to tug her closer, till her head was back on his chest.

„Is this your opionion of love? To be paid for?“ she asked silently.  
„No.. of course not. I am.. I was lonely...and...I thought the only love I would able to find is this kind of.....and it’s long ago.“  
„Ah, so I have to show compassion to....him.“ she sniffeld.  
„No, of course not. What did he do?“ he stiffened.  
„Nothing.“  
„Please tell me, I have to know. Or I will go mad.“

She looked up to him, he smiled down at her, but his eyes betrayed him. She know he was serious.  
He stepped back to the sofa and tugged her into his lap.  
„Tell me.“ He begged. 

„I can not repeat what he was saying to me, I didn’t understood what he wanted, and as he gripped me and pushed me against the wall I punched him.“  
„You broke his nose.“ Sidney told her proudly.  
"Good." She said with a little laugh, she looked at her hands and suddenly dropped them into her lap.  
He painted little circles on her back and she looked him in the eyes.  
"What have you told her who I am? I didn't hear it," she asked and he lost his grip on her and sat her next to him. Than he stood, walked through the room and messed his hair, he could barely look at her. Charlotte repeated her question more closely. 

„She asked ’ is she also your ward?’, what did you tell her?“ She added after a while  
„I am not sure if I heard it right, what you answered.“  
They locked eyes and he answered honestly.

„I said, ..erm.“ he stepped closer  
„you are...“ he kneed down with his crooked smile, took her hand and said  
„my future wife.“


	2. in the shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night after the rescue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's been a long time, but I had the feeling this deserved a continuation, too.

Mr. Howard was a brutal man. And one who could not bear to lose. He'd paid for that wench to get her money and that son of a bitch, whoever he was, had taken her away from him. When he was done with him, he wouldn't be able to jump from one carriage to another. He wouldn't be able to do anything but whimper and scream. Now all he had to do was find out who he was and this other woman. Could it have been his wife? Ha, then he knew what he was going to do to her right in front of him. He laughed out loud and held his stomach.

His henchmen knew about his moods, but they never thought there would be anything to laugh about after this day. They were very afraid that he would take his anger out on them. There was a lot to do. Mr Howard had to find out who betrayed him and then everyone would bleed. Probably the old whore. Or Becroft... that son of a bitch. Or that little love-sick loser, what's-his-name. Otis something. Oh, he'd make him suffer.

When his carriage arrived back in London, he gave orders to his men to search for answers.  
He would, of course, pay the old whore a visit himself. Mrs. Harris always tried to hide her fear of him by doing what he want. She knew he hated all women, especially those who fight back.

In Bedford Place, everyone tried to sleep, but everyone lay awake with their own thoughts. Tom was worried. Not about Sidney, of course, as it seemed he had everything under control, although he was also quite troubled. No question. Miss Lambe and Miss Heywood were like shadows of their own, but in Charlotte's eyes shimmered the iron will not to be defeated. An attitude he greatly admired. But enough of that!

He had to think about himself and about Mary and how he could get her to trust him again. And Sanditon. He hoped Babington would succeed in introducing him to the right people, Sanditon had to be a success. Over that, Tom fell asleep and couldn't see what else was going on in the house.

Although Georgiana was of course grateful Sidney have freed her from the clutches of this disgusting monster, she couldn't really show him her gratitude. The loss of Otis hurt too much. She wondered where he was now. Had Sidney sent him away or had Otis left by himself? And what had happened to Charlotte in that strange house? She was also grateful to Sidney for Charlotte's rescue, but she could not thank him for that either.   
Maybe tomorrow.

She knew that Charlotte and Sidney had a difficult relationship. They seemed to be connected somehow, although they obviously didn't really like each other, did they? They seemed like a familiar old couple. Georgiana had seen exactly how the two of them communicated with each other without words, just by glances. As if she was their child, whom they cared about equally. Could it be that Sidney had some kind of feelings for her after all? Was he the big brother her father had seen in him for her? And the way they responded to each other. Like a person and their reflection. Like her and Otis. She finally fell asleep over her musing. She dreamed about the events of the past few days and the thoughts in her head. In her dream, however, it was Otis who saved her and not Sidney.

Charlotte stared at the ceiling and just couldn't fall asleep. What he had said.   
"My future wife.“   
Had he said it just to save her, or was there more to his gestures? He had also held her hand, although that had little meaning after the events of last night. After all, she had been sitting on his lap. Tightly embraced by his long arms, his broad warm hands on her back and in her hair. He smelled so good. His skin on his neck so soft and warm. Comfortably. How he then kneeled before her in the salon, as if he were asking for her hand. Oh, if only Tom hadn't rushed into the room at that moment to tell her that her bath was now ready too. Sidney had jumped up so fast that his knees cracked. He hadn't looked at her again when she looked for his gaze and cause she hadn't left her room since then she hadn't had a chance to talk to him.

When she was lying in the tub, she kept her eyes closed for a moment, but as her thoughts wandered to the events in this boarding house, she could not really relax and only washed herself energetically. She had the feeling that she was dirty. That disgusting guy, the things he had said! What he wanted to do with her. Charlotte had not understood most of it and only knew that it was something naughty because this guy had grinned so disgustingly. 

While she was washing herself, she saw the evidence on her pale skin where his hands had grabbed her and beaten her. It shook her. She tried desperately to repress the thought of the rake by recalling Sidney's tentative, gently, almost tender touches. How he had looked at her and caressed her! Her heart was beating wildly and she had such a feeling in her stomach, whatever was burrowing inside her when she was homesick. 

She had so many questions. And she knew who could answer them.

Charlotte. Oh, Charlotte. Sidney took another sip of his whiskey and stared out the window of his room into the stillness of the night. He wouldn't let her go, but when Tom came into the room he realized she needed rest. What a shock it must have been for her! That obnoxious bastard! Sidney knew perfectly well that if he knew that he... that he... he, would become a murderer. He pressed his anger into the glass in his hand, and only when it cracked softly did he put it away. That rage that was boiling inside of him, he wanted to hit someone.

How could she be so selfless after what almost happened? How could she take care of Georgiana so calmly? Comforting her for hours and then just leaning on him for a moment? How strong she was. And so damn brave to stand up to that monster. Sidney lost the fight not thinking what would have happened if she hadn't broken the man’s nose. What would have happened if he was to late. He got so sick thinking about it, he felt like he was gonna throw up. Tears came to his eyes. He was so afraid for her and Georgiana!

But in that one moment, as tragic as it was, he knew what she meant to him. That she was precious. That she was the one. As possessive and inappropriate as it was to think, but Charlotte belonged to him. The thought that some other guy might... he needed fresh air. He couldn't breathe, so he cracked open the window and sucked in the night air. Cold. Fresh.

He calmed down, but he needed more. Not a walk or another glass of whiskey. No, he needed her. He needed to know how she was. Even though it was not proper, of course, he would knock on her door and ask how she was. Did she have nightmares, could he help her in any way? He wouldn't rest until he knew.

Hesitantly, she stood in the hallway and did not know which room was Sidney's. Bedford Place was lager than Trafalgar house and she was afraid to suddenly find herself at Tom's door. What a stupid idea! She scolded herself for her naivety and was about to go back into her room when she heard a door open behind her. With nowhere to hide, she stopped and turned around slowly.

His hair dishevelled, his face marked by worry. His eyes widened when he saw her.   
"Charlotte", with her name on his lips, she had to gasp for breath so much the sound warmed her.  
"what are you doing here?" he whispered softly.  
Uncertain, she pulled her lips between her teeth and looked around the corridor. She walked a few steps towards him and whispered back that she couldn't sleep.  
"Understandable," he muttered.  
"And you?" Distracted by the sight of her, Sidney reacted with a slight delay and could only say  
"Hmm?"   
"You don't seem to be able to sleep either... where were you going?" Her heart was pounding at the question, so loud she couldn't understand his answer and now it was her who silently asked again.

"Actually I wanted to see you."  
"Oh."

Although it was the answer she secretly hoped for, she blushed and looked down at the floor. He did the same out of embarrassment and saw that she was barefoot. Her nightgown was long but did not quite cover her shins, she had well-formed ankles. ...which suddenly seemed to come closer and Sidney looked up. She was now standing right in front of him and without another word, he stepped aside and let her in. 

After a step or two into his room, Charlotte stopped and turned to face him. He seemed a little unsure because he was holding the door so tightly that his knuckles came out white. When their eyes met, he closed it quietly, without turning his eyes away from her. The cold night air blew a small cold wind into the room and made her hair dance around her face. She just stood there, looking at him with expectant eyes. He glanced briefly over her body and noticed that her body was reacting to the cool air. He turned away and went to the window to close it. 

Charlotte released a deep breath that she had not noticed she was holding as he stood there at the window with his back to her. The feeling he had just caressed her, even though he was several steps away from her, penetrated her and made her body tingle. He held his head down and seemed to gather himself. Slowly she crept up to him. Being alone near him gave her the peace she had sought. She reached out for him and touched his shoulder lightly.

Sidney drew a sharp breath of air and turned to her in a flash. The feeling of taking her in his arms and kissing her until she had forgotten the horrible events penetrated him and he had to controll himself not to let his feelings run free. Although he had to admit that it was hard at the sight of her. The almost pleading expression in her eyes, the hand on his shoulder. The blanket she had wrapped around her slipped from her outstretched arm and Sidney reached for it before it could fall. He knew he would not survive the sight of her in her nightdress alone.

The sight of her arm made him groan in horror. With trembling hands he pulled the blanket away and with the other hand he took her arm softly and turned it to all sides to see the extent of the attack.  
"Where else?" he asked with clenched teeth.

Charlotte pushed the blanket from her shoulders and let his gaze wander over her body. Bruises on both arms. On her collarbone, one went back over her neck and he lifted her hair to see better. She shivered slightly and he was afraid he was doing something wrong and apologized.  
"No. Please." she said and turned so that her back was to him. 

His breath went faster at the sight. The neckline of her nightdress covered something that was only partially covered by the collar. He reached for the fabric and pulled it back with a jerk, she gasped for air and it hurt him that he had caused her reaction, but he was so full of anger and bloodthirst, he could hardly control himself.

"Forgive me," he begged, "I'm so....that he even touched you I ....would kill him."   
he whispered and that made her tremble again.   
He would have loved to take her in his arms and never let go, but despite the situation he was too much in love with her and too furious. Sidney was afraid he could hurt her if he hugged her too much.

„Please“, Charlotte begged with a small voice, "make it go away.“   
„How?“ he breathed.  
"I don’t know... how shall I say it..." she whispered back barely audible.  
"Don't be afraid, just say it....please...." he touched her arm briefly.  
„let me help you.“

„I tried to wash it off.“ her voice was breaking, and his heart.  
„yeah.“ he understood.  
„it didn’t ....only when I was...“  
„what?“  
"when..." she took a deep shaky breath... "when I was thinking of you."

Oh Lord! Sidney closed his eyes. What was he gonna do now?   
„what do you need?“  
„just hold me.“

He came closer and leaned forward, he did not want to scare her. So he touched her arms just briefly from behind. Fingertips light as feathers. Intertwined their fingers without touching her body anywhere else. Charlotte leaned back until he got closer so that their bodies touched as well. His strong chest pressed in her back. 

"Let go." he whispered in her ear and she understood what he meant. She let the tension flow out of her body and he carried her weight. He caught her and supported her.

His head leaned against hers. In this very moment he said the three words, only in his head, but he somehow knew she knew in this very moment.  
Charlotte then turned around, he let go of her, till she stood in front of him, pressed against his chest, like in the salon earlier. Stroking her hair out of the way, he lightly blew across the bruise on her neck. He could hear her moaning slightly. His fingers slid light as a feather across her neck. She shivered slightly, eyes closed. Deatching herself from him, he thought it was to much, he opened his mouth to apologize, as she looked at him with her big doe eyes and held out her arm. He did the same to her left arm. His finger touched tenderly, eyes locked with hers. But after he blew on it he couldn't help himself and kissed that blue spot. Only a small brush.

„oh“ she sighed, so it felt when his warm beautiful lips greaze her skin. Only so lighty.

He took her right arm.

"Please," she breathed, her voice drowning in tears, when he kissed the spot there.  
"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you," he interrupted her "everything."  
He stood so close, hesitant if he should do it to her collarbone as well, as Charlotte stepped closer and offer it to his touch. He blew and though he didn't want to, he noticed what it did to her. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down.

„Make me forget." she whispered.

Sidney wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to himself. So firmly but carefully as if she was made of fragile glass. 

"Let it go." he said again, and finally she could cry. Charlotte let it all out, and he caressed her tenderly as he tightened his strong arms around her. They were both absorbed in each other. 

So they did not see that on the other side of the street a shadow came out of the darkness and crept away.


	3. fear for those you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgiana and Sidney have something in common.... they must fear for those they love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than expected...

Mrs. Harris was not well. Her head was still pounding. The customers had run off like flies, some half-dressed, after the incident with the young lady and Mr Parker. Battered clients were extremely rare in her house. The last time was at least 10 years ago.   
After that eventful night, she came into her office and found Mr Howard back in her chair. He was leafing through one of her books. 

"Mr. Howard, how..."  
"Shut up."  
Mrs. Harris' heart was pounding, she was terrified of Mr. Howard. He'd already punched more than one of her girls violently for refusing one of his perverted wishes.  
"My property was stolen from me."  
"I don't understand..."  
"The black bitch."  
"What, but..."  
"A gentleman stole it from me. He came in a carriage, knew where to find us..."  
A feeling of relief flooded through Mrs Harris, so Mr Parker had found and saved his ward.   
"So," Mr Howard drew the word out as he slowly drew nearer, swinging a knife in his hand.  
"Who is that thief?"

In Bedford Place the Parkers and the two young ladies were sitting at breakfast. Tom tried to make small talk, but nobody listened to him. Georgiana sat at the table, her hurt about Otis written all over her face, she didn't eat anything but just absent-mindedly stirred her tea. Charlotte tried to comfort her and make her eat. 

Sidney was still amazed at how she put up with it all. Yes, she had a small breakdown in the night and he was glad she had come to him and hadn't made it out on her own. He still felt her tears on his skin, soaking through his shirt. When her tears had dried up, she stood leaning against him for a moment longer, then she straighted her shoulders and slowly released herself from him. She briefly stroked the wet spot on his chest as if she could just wipe away the traces of her tears. Sidney had been unable to stop himself from clasping her hand with his and squeezing it briefly. Their eyes met and her smile was embarrassed but enchanting. Of course.

"I'm sorry."  
"No. It's all right."  
Charlotte seemed to want to say something more, but then held back. He loosened his grip and she slowly let her hand drop. It was like she was smoothing his shirt. The light touch still tingling on his skin when he thought about it. 

Of course she felt his gaze on her. Again and again she stole a glance in his direction and caught him looking at her. A look of concern she would have understood, even the embarrassed look from last night when he had taken her back to her room. But Sidney now looked at her with a look she couldn't quite place.....similar to the cricket match when she had hit a long ball.

"When are we going back?" Georgiana suddenly asked and all eyes were on her.  
"As soon as you and Miss Heywood are better," said Sidney, and his hand reached for hers, but before he could reach her, he pulled his hand back again.  
"But, Sidney," cried Tom, "Babington's trying to get us to the ball from Mrs M..."  
"Tom!" at the sound of Sidney's voice, Tom immediately stopped and nodded.  
"Then can we pack?" Georgiana asked, turning to Charlotte.   
"Of course." she said, looking only briefly at Sidney, who nodded and then stood up, too.

Less than an hour later, the three of them were in the carriage bound for Sanditon. Charlotte tried to read after Georgiana had fallen asleep leaning against the window, but she could not concentrate on the lines as her thoughts kept drifting away to the last carriage ride. She should apologize.

"Mr. Parker" she said in a calm voice and his face was illuminated by this beautiful smile, which suited him much better than his always unreadable expression.  
"I'm... I'm sorry."  
"But what are you supposed to..."  
"I mean in this carriage I was...well I was..." she couldn't put her apology into words.   
"It was necessary," he said in a firm voice.  
"But I..."  
"For both of us."

She stared at him in amazement, but said nothing more. He nodded his head wordlessly and reached over to briefly squeeze her hand in her lap. Charlotte then smiled and was glad Georgiana had fallen asleep, she wanted to enjoy that look Mr. Parker gave her for a while.

Between looking out the window and risking a look at Mr. Parker, Charlotte also dropped off briefly. A loud crash awakened her and Georgiana, who reached out for her in fear. Sidney was just about to open the door to look, when both doors of the carriage were ripped open and guns held in their faces. Mr. Parker was dragged from the carriage in the most brutal manner, and as far as Charlotte could see, three men beat him up. He never had a chance. She had the urge to rush to his aid, but the two guys with the pistols kept her at bay.

"Don't worry," said one of them, "nothing will happen to him." The two creeps laughed, and Charlotte and Georgiana moved even closer together.

The journey continued and when they finally came to a stop, it was already dark.  
The women were dragged out of the carriage and Charlotte recognized an old abandoned church and she didn't think anything good would happen. No sooner had she recognized that disgusting monster who had kidnapped Georgina. Than Georgiana was torn away from her.

"Good evening, my wife." he said to Georgiana, holding her chin.  
"I am not..."   
"Ha, not yet. The parson's not here yet, but when he does, you'll be my wife."

Charlotte looked around wildly and discovered Mr. Parker lying on the floor in front of one of the front benches. He was bleeding from his forehead and seemed to have passed out slightly.  
Mr. Howard pushed himself past Georgina and nodded at one of his henchmen. She was placed on a bench behind Sidney.

"Wake up!" Mr. Howard yelled at Sidney and slapped him in the face with such force that Charlotte winced and tears welled up in her eyes.  
Slowly Sidney came to and when he could apparently see clearly again, he immediately looked around desperately and jumped up. His face relaxed noticeably when he saw Georgiana behind him and Charlotte at the entrance.   
"Yes, yes, your little bride is here too." Howard laughs in a disgusting voice. Georgiana's eyes widened.  
"But she is not..."  
"No? Well, then your friend here shouldn't mind."  
"What?" asked Georgiana, her voice hollow.  
"Hmm, you might want to watch this, so you know how to please me." With these words he slowly walked towards Charlotte, who was dragged forward by two men. It slowly dawned on Charlotte that this monster wanted to take revenge on Sidney by hurting her. 

"Don't you dare touch her!" cried Sidney as he pounced on him. But before he could even get close to Howard, two men had already grabbed him and a third one hit him in the stomach with his fist. Worried about him, Charlotte gasped for breath.  
"hmm, nice." Murmuring Howard, caught one of the tears that were running down Charlotte's cheeks and licked it off his finger.  
"Let them both go," cried Sidney. But the creep just laughed and gave his men a sign.

"I will never be your wife," Georgiana cried as she and the other two were led through a thick wooden door down a staircase into a cellar. It smelled musty and rats quacked in the darkness.  
"Ha, I have a present for you, if you are a good girl..." Completely unmoved, he pushed her so hard that she fell to the floor. Charlotte ran to help her and before she reached her friend Howard grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Sidney yelled something she didn't understand. The noise in her head was too loud. Howard came so close that his smell got into her nose and she tried to turn away disgusted.

She heard Sidney screaming and cursing in the background and then blunt slapping and moaning.  
"Sidney!" cried Georgiana, and the concern in her voice did not bode well.  
"You idiots!" cried Howard, "I want him awake and watching."  
He let go of Charlotte.

As far as they could count, Howard and five men were holding them. Two of them had stayed upstairs. Maybe the coachman outside, then there were six or seven.  
Georgiana was tied to a pillar with a rope and Charlotte closed her eyes briefly to collect herself. She had read enough novels to know how this could end. She saw in the flickering light of the torches burning down here that Sidney was still on the ground. The second henchman whispered  
"have fun," as he walked past her. A shiver of disgust flooded through her. She thought she would get sick.

The second man had finished with Georgiana and went to Sidney with another rope in his hand. Charlotte's heart was beating up to her neck, she was feverishly thinking of a way out, and when the man bent over Sidney, she saw his gun tucked into his waistband.

Charlotte saw Sidney's chin twitch as the guy reached for him. As the scumbag bent over him, Sidney struck, catching him off guard. In a brief moment of superiority, Sidney jumped up and punched Howard right in the face. Charlotte ran to Georgiana to free her from the knots. 

But when she was freed, it was not as Sidney had hoped. He was an experienced fighter and had already knocked Howard out with one punch. The other guy was about to pull out his pistol when Sidney hit him in the arm so hard that he lost it and went down after a punch in the face. The two women were so quick-witted that they tied his arms behind his back. Shortly distracted, full of admiration for the two of them, he noticed too late that Howard picked himself up again.

...and he was on the floor. He shook himself a little dizzy and his gaze just closed with Charlotte's when an agonizing scream came from the stairs.  
"There," Howard said calmly. "Here's your present. Wife."

It was Otis. He was bleeding and couldn't stand upright. The men pulled him into the dimly lit room and dropped him to the floor unmoved.   
"Otis" screamed Georgiana and knelt beside him as she gently stroked his face.  
"You will marry me," Howards commanded.  
"No."  
"Or else he will die."   
One of the men pulled out a knife and held it to Otis' throat. A cry of horror came from Georgiana and Charlotte thought wildly about what she could do. Georgiana barely nodded noticeably.  
"Good girl." With a nod, Howards made his henchmen take her and Otis upstairs. 

Charlotte and Georgiana caught their glances and communicated silently as the guy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her feet. Georgiana stumbled across something. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Charlotte hugged Georgiana just before she was pushed aside.   
At the top, Georgiana turned once more before the heavy wooden door was closed. Charlotte's heart was pounding, sweat running down her back. Where had Georgina looked at?

"So my nice girl." Howard said and Charlotte turned to him. Tears in her eyes blurred her vision a little, but she could still see enough. Sidney was bleeding pretty badly at one eye. His lip was chapped and he seemed to sway a little. He knelt in front of Howard, his hands tied behind his back. His breath went in jerks. 

"Now I'm going to show you what it means to mess with me," the monster said in his slick voice and hit Sidney so hard that he almost passed out.  
"Take your clothes off." he then yelled to Charlotte.  
"No!" yelled Sidney.  
Charlotte remained calm. He admired how calm she was. Either she was in shock or she was resigned to her fate. Neither was acceptable. He screamed at her to run away. Boom. Again he was on the ground.

"Take your clothes off!" Howard yelled. Sidney shook her head and begged her not to, it couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen, but of course Howard noticed as he tried to get up. 

"I'm beating him half to death." Charlotte whimpered.  
"He's gonna see what I'm doing to you, you little c..."  
"Don't you dare!" cried Sidney and if it was the last thing he would do, he would pounce on Howard, who was surprised for a moment but of course had the upper hand. Sidney was just too badly hurt and still his hands were on his back.

"Stop" Charlotte's voice echoed loud and clear through the basement vault. No, no, no, no. It screamed in Sidney's head. He closed his eyes.  
"No! Charlotte." This time Sidney crashed face first and Charlotte screamed out and cam this one step closer.  
"Take of your clothes, bitch." Howard yelled impatiently.  
"All right," she said quietly and Sidney flinched in disbelief, looking over at her one last time to make her run away. He froze.

Following his gaze, Howard froze, too. Charlotte had a gun in her hand.  
"Ha, you don't know what you're doing!" laughed Howard.   
"I know exactly what I'm doing," she said with a slight rumble in her voice. Sidney's heart began to swell. He couldn't believe it.   
"Charl..."  
"I don't think so." Howard lightly stabbed Sidney in the neck with his knife. It wasn't deep, but still Sidney flinched. Laughing he held the knife demonstratively upwards so she could see it better. She aimed at him.  
"You're not doing this."  
"Yes, I do."

Bang!


	4. Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to finish it...

Bang!

Sidney threw himself on the floor as soon as he heard the trigger pull. Although his ears were beeping, he heard a low rumble and looked up. Howard stood there, his eyes widened in shock. He held his arm as before, but the knife had disappeared. It was lying on the floor behind Sidney.

"Unbelievable." he muttered as he pulled himself up and ran over to Charlotte. She embraced him without hesitation. But his arms were still tied behind his back and he couldn't close his arms around her. He pressed a kiss on her hair without a word before he turned around and she was able to untie the knot of the tie.

Even before she could say anything, Sidney ran so fast towards Howard, who was completely surprised and lay on the floor the next moment. Furious Sidney struck out and was about to let his fist bang into the face of the creep when he felt her beside him. He paused, stood up and nodded at her. He tied Howard up and then he took the knife. 

Charlotte stopped and pressed the gun into Sidney's hand, grabbed his cravat and with slightly cold fingers untied the knot. As he felt her fingers lightly against his skin he exhaled, not realizing that he had held his breath. She pulled it out from under his shirt collar with a jerk, and if the situation they were in wasn't this, he would have grabbed her at that very moment. Charlotte gently dabbed him across the eye and forehead. Fortunately both wounds had stopped bleeding, but the skin around his eye was already turning blue.

"Come on." he said and pulled her behind him up the stairs. 

As quietly as possible he opened the door. The sight before them was horrible. Georgiana knelt down next to Otis, who was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Sidney pressed Charlotte against the wall by the door.  
"You stay here," she raised her eyebrows as if wondering why and opened her mouth to protest, he put the gun back in her hand , he smirked.  
"just until you're sure how many we're dealing with." 

Before he turned to go he lovingly stroked her face, then she held on to the fabric of his vest, which looked quite battered.  
"Sidn..." but by then his lips were already on hers. He flinched briefly at the touch, for he had forgotten the wound on his mouth. Her grip on the vest became tighter and he would have loved to linger with her like this, but he had to save Georgiana. And Otis.

A little dizzy, he left Charlotte standing, pushed the door open further and crept to the benches in the semi-darkness. There he disappeared into the shadows. She pressed her hand over her heart, she couldn't believe that her heart was now beating twice or three times as fast as before in the cellar. 

She squinted through the crack of the door and looked around the church. But she could only guess where Sidney was. Two men stood near Georgiana but paid no further attention to her. A third man was sitting on the floor slumped over as if he were terribly tired. He was holding his chin, which looked a little deformed. Charlotte believed that Otis or even Georgiana had done this to him.

Otherwise, the church was empty. Since the roof was partly missing, she could see the stars glittering in the sky. She tried as carefully as before to push the door open further and slip out so she could somehow see what was going on outside. She heard the men talking, but couldn't understand a word they were saying.  
When she arrived at the front door, or rather where the door had once been, she peered out. She saw the Parkers' coachman sitting beside the carriage on the ground. His hands were apparently tied to one of the wheels, his chin resting on his chest. She had to try to free him somehow. 

As if he had overheard what she was thinking, Sidney caught her attention at the very moment he knocked the first of Georgina's two guards to the ground. Georgiana jumped up and struck the other one with Otis' belt. He was so surprised by the attack that he did not know what to do and Sidney wrestled him to the ground. 

Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes as Georgiana hugged Sidney. He needed a moment to understand this rarity and hugged her first a little stiffly and then warmly back. He whispered something into her ear. Nodding, Georgiana broke away from Sidney and Charlotte stepped out into the shadows on her way to free the coachman.

Sidney leaned over Otis. He tried to wake him, but could only get him half awake after shaking him. Georgiana helped him up enough for Sidney to throw Otis over his shoulder. But just as they were about to leave, the two men from outside stood in the doorway and blocked their way. Sidney had reckoned with this but still pushed Georgiana protectively behind him. On the one hand she found it very...brotherly and noble, but she didn't need anyone to protect her, after Otis had collapsed unconscious, she had broken the guys jaw.

But apparently Sidney knew Georgiana better than she thought he did. He had pushed her behind him, but he pointed to the knife that was in his waistband. She took it from him and tried to hide it in the folds of her dress.  
"Well, where are you going?" asked one of the guys in a greasy voice and just reached into his pocket when a whip crack stopped him.

Completely filled with pride, Sidney looked at Charlotte with admiration. She had freed the coachman and had not put herself in further danger. He smiled a little foolish.

After they had tied the bad guys to one of the pillar, the two friends took care of Otis, who slowly regained consciousness. Sidney and the coachman hitched the horses back to the Parkers' carriage when the back door of the church opened squeakily and a completely disturbed priest was pushed into the church by the two remaining scoundrels.

Alarmed by the noise inside, Sidney and the coachman ran to help the others. Otis stood protectively before the two women, the priest sat half-lying in front of the destroyed altar and looked around with shocked eyes. 

Only when they came closer did Sidney see that one of the two gangsters had pointed a gun at Otis, the second man was about to free the other men. Charlotte's gaze wandered, and Sidney sensed that she was weighing her options. He had to get Otis out of the line of fire. He walked towards the men with his hands loosely up. The bastard with the gun was momentarily irritated and Georgiana pulled Otis towards her. He slowly pointed the gun at Sidney but Otis rushed forward and disarmed him. Charlotte prevented the other man from freeing his friends.  
Otis and Sidney now pushed everyone down the stairs into the basement, extinguished the torch and locked the door to the basement with wood and large stones as far as they could.

A crawling figure in the background needed their attention. Otis ran to the priest and met him at the altar  
"Are you all right?" he asked the priest.

"Oh, well yes...erm.. I thought there was gonna be a wedding here...." the priest wailed as he was about to steal away and looked at Otis, who, as dishevelled as he seemed, looked over his shoulder lovingly at Georgiana, who smiled at him full of love.  
"...but well, that seems..."  
"It's true." and everyone in the room looked at Sidney expectantly.  
He held out his arm to Georgiana.  
"May I give you away?"

After the priest was paid for his work, he was sent to the nearest watchman and Sidney sent the coachman back to London on one of the criminals' horses to inform a befriend officer where Howard and his men could be found.

Sidney, despite his injuries and exhaustion, steered the Parker carriage to Sanditon without further interruptions. The morning dawning as they arrived at Trafalgar House.  
As Mrs. Griffith refused to let a man stay with Georgina here in her home, new wed or not, Tom got Otis a room at the hotel. There Dr. Fuchs looked after him, while Georgiana hold his hand.

Charlotte had barely finished her bath when she ran into Sidney's room with her hair still damp, to take care of his wounds.

Sidney sat on the bed and smiled while Charlotte cleaned his wounds and put the balm on, Dr. Fuchs gave him earlier.  
Although she acted as carefully as possible, he flinched a few times. 

"I'm sorry."  
He just shook his head and looked for her eyes. His look was full of awe and admiration.  
Oh, how he loved her.

"What do you need?" she asked with concern  
"nothing."  
She nodded slightly and straightened up. Sidney reached out his hand to her. 

"Make it go away." 

Charlotte understood the meaning of the same words, she had used, took his hand in hers, blew on the cracked knuckles and stroked carefully in the place just below to stop hurting him. She tenderly applied balm to the sore spots and then pulled the hand towards her and looked at it more closely. 

„and...“

The inside of the wrist was blue from the ties and she couldn't help herself and kissed that blue stripe. Only a small brush, like he did on her bruises two days or nights before...she couldn't remember excacty, his tightening grip on her waist distracted her.

„and?“

"Just you.... in my arms."

She looked at him and leaned closer to him. Since he did not get up, she hugged him while he was sitting. His head at the height of her belly, just below her breasts. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed himself against her. Her right hand stroked his face tenderly, the left arm around his shoulder.

"Make me forget." 

She smiled ass he used her words again. Lovingly she stroked his head and tickled his hair in his neck.  
He snuggled up to her even more and whispered something into the fabric of her dress.

„What did you say?“  
„Make me forget." he begged with a shy smirk.  
Charlotte took her breath and with featherlight fingertips she brushed over his face and at all bruises she blew. There was a blue spot on his forhead she kissed it. There was this little spot under his eye, she kissed it. With both hands on his face she could tilt it to the left and to the right side.  
A very smal spot under is right ear. She kissed. He took sharply his breath, and tried to look her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I don't see any more..." she explained.  
"There's still one spot."  
"Where?" she asked breathless.

Sidney leaned closer, his arms tightend around her soft body, he tilted his head in his neck. Teasing she frowned her brows and looked over his face. 

„Oh yes,...“ she blew over his hair and leaned closer and kissed his forehead.  
Then she saw this little cut. Charlotte closed her eyes, swallowed. Made her thumb fly over it. Sidney closed his eyes, lips slightly parted. She breathed him in, leaned closer and kissed this little spot very carefully. Only a smal brush, she didn’t want to hurt him. Again. As she detached from him slowly, he held her in place.

„more“ 

he said, but without waiting for an answer he pulled her even closer and she couldn’t help it and kissed him again. Slowly on this little cut on his lower lip. He hissed briefly and she dared to slide over this spot with her tongue. He was lost and deepend the kiss immediately.  
Charlotte gave away a small sound, as he pulled her into his lap. One arm wrapped around her and the other hand gripped in her hair.

Charlotte moaned slightly as he leaned back in the bed and took her with him. She pressed herself against him and his arm around her waist loosened its grip and wandered up and down her back. He paused and gasped for air.

„Charlotte“ he seemed tense „... we don't have to.....“  
„we have to...“ she pressed into him „make me forget“ she whispered. Tempting.  
„Let go“ he whispered with an husky voice. She shivered.

„I love you, Mr. Parker.“ a warmth ran down his back, he groaned.  
„and I love you“, he whispered „Mrs. Parker.“


End file.
